


5 veces en las que Jaskier demostro no ser humano y una vez en que Geralt hizo algo al respecto

by VanisWitcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanisWitcher/pseuds/VanisWitcher
Summary: 5 veces en las que Jaskier demostro no ser humano y una vez en que Geralt hizo algo al respectooComo Geralt demora más de 20 años en reconocer que su mejor amigo no es del todo humano.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	5 veces en las que Jaskier demostro no ser humano y una vez en que Geralt hizo algo al respecto

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom y esta pareja que tanto amo, así que espero que les guste y me encantaría saber su opinión, todas las faltas son mías y lo siento por ello.

Jaskier solo había demorado 2 décadas en notar que Geralt _no tenía idea_ de que era un fae, era tan estúpido que era hilarante, el gran cazador de monstruos no sabía que llevaba 20 años viajando con uno ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo ese hombre sobre la faz de la tierra como brujo cuando no podía diferenciar un _puto_ fae de un humano? Eso le provoco un pequeño ataque de algo que todavía no sabía si era risa o pánico, que duro dos días completos hasta que la naturaleza traviesa, tan característica de su raza y tan propia de él mismo se hizo cargo y no pudo evitar jugar un poco, apostar consigo mismo cuanto demoraría su amado brujo en darse cuenta de que su bardo no envejecía, ni se lastimaba, ni era mutilado ni básicamente nada de lo que le podía ocurrir con tanta facilidad.

Oh, iba a ser tan divertido.

**I**

Como siempre ignoro la recomendación/grito del brujo sobre quedarse atrás. Habían discutido un poco por eso, ya que Geralt se había atrevido a decir que simplemente se trataban de ghouls y que Jaskier ya lo había visto un montón de veces antes, ante lo cual el bardo le aclaró que si solo se trataba de unos pocos ghouls él estaría seguro y se mantendría lejos de la zona de acción, lo cual en realidad no estaba haciendo, iba en contra de sus planes.

Al final terminaron con Geralt saliendo a gran velocidad, estando casi seguro de que Jaskier no lo seguiría si iba muy rápido mientras que el bardo solo se preguntaba, de nuevo, cuantas veces la escena se había repetido y peor aún ¿Cuántas veces lo había alcanzado? Suspirando fatídicamente, dejando su laúd seguro en la posada, si algo era más valioso que su vida, y solo un poco menos que la de Geralt era su laúd y no lo iba a perder por unos jodidos ghouls.

Le siguió la pista tan rápido como podía sin usar la magia, el día en que empezó a viajar con el brujo se había decidido por no usarla hasta que el mismo le amenazara. Todavía no había pasado porque el brillante caballero no parecía diferenciar un humano de una criatura llena de magia como Jaskier.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como la pelea se empezaba a formar y todo parecía ir bien para el brujo, por una vez parecía que el de ojos azules no tendría que remendarlo como un muñeco de tela cuando volvieran y solo por eso se mantuvo fuera del camino hasta casi el final cuando solo quedaban dos de las desagradables bestias y fue allí cuando su plan entro en acción, llamando la atención de una de ellas mientras Geralt se encargaba de la otra.

  * ¡GERAAAAALT! ¡AHH! – Gritó, siguiendo con su plan cuando la criatura se lanzó sobre él y sintió el impacto contra el suelo, fue tan lejos que dejo que una de las garras perforara su preciado jubón y continuo con la retahíla de gritos, haciéndolo todo más creíble mientras su querido brujo gruñía y se hacía cargo del monstruo sobre él, lo cual no demoro demasiado pero quizás era por la histeria que demostraba todo el cuerpo del brujo, los movimientos casi salvajes que no pararon hasta revisarlo – ¡GERALT! ¡GERALT! – Se quejó Jaskier, entre gritos hasta que el dueño de su corazón pudo finalmente volver a mirarlo a la cara, lo que genero arrepentimiento en el fae, el brujo lucía tan asustado que se estaba arrepintiendo de sus planes – Estoy bien, estoy bien – Alargó el brazo donde el ghoul había roto la pieza y expuso su piel, impoluta y perfecto, como si unos minutos antes no hubiera recibido un arañazo notorio de una bestia contaminada – ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, querido brujo.



A pesar de sus palabras Geralt prácticamente lo cargo de vuelta a la posada y en medio de sus brazos la naturaleza picara del castaño volvió a apoderarse de él, esa misma que le hacía acostarse con una mujer casada e incluso con un hombre casado, esa que le hacía actuar antes de pensar decidió que si esa iba a ser su recompensa hasta que el brillante brujo demostrara su inteligencia, bueno, parecía que lo valía. Se acurrucó mejor en sus brazos y se dejó mimar otro poco, ya lidiaría con las consecuencias cuando fuera necesario.

**II**

Después del susto de Geralt el bardo dejo pasar cerca de un mes antes de intentar algo más, quería jugar con su brujo, no causarle un paro cardiaco que ni siquiera sabía si era posible, aunque bueno, se consoló pensando que probablemente si lo dañara sería capaz de arreglarlo, bueno debería ser capaz. Además, esta vez ni siquiera fue completamente su culpa, parcialmente sí, pero no completamente, no iba a aceptar esa responsabilidad, por mucho que Geralt dijera que era culpa suya.

Fue en una taberna del norte que apreció su música, donde una chica muy bonita y evidentemente comprometida llamo su atención, con sus ojos dulces y sonrisa coqueta ¿Quién podría resistirse?

Termino la actuación, recogió las preciadas monedas y escapo por la puerta más cercana a la chica, sin moverse hasta que ella estuvo junto a él. Le sonrió, sabiéndose encantador y la arrastro hasta el establo más cercano, no quería que los molestaran demasiado pronto.

La besó, sintiendo el aire llenarse de lujuria, era una de las principales razones por las que se acostaba con tanta gente, el dulzor del ansia y la satisfacción eran adictivos en su boca, de la misma forma en que el miedo lo era para otros de su especie.

Bajo su boca alrededor del cuello y tuvo solo un poco de cuidado con no dejar marcas visibles hasta decidir que hoy tenía ganas de hacer algo un poco diferente a lo habitual, por lo que la dejo sin desvestir y sencillamente levanto sus faldas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, disfrutando de los jugos de su pasión.

Se dejó embriagar por ello y casi ignoro cuando el de ojos dorados salió, probablemente por error y lo encontró allí de no haber sido porque… Se quedó allí, observando, en silencio, seguro de que Jaskier no tenía idea de que se encontraba allí. Que divertido, pensó el fae y embriagado de lujuria como estaba decidió darle el mejor espectáculo de la vida al brujo, para lo cual, guiándose por los gemidos de la muchacha no parecía estar muy desencaminado.

Claro hasta que alguien groseramente le interrumpió con un grito violento y nadie podía culpar al castaño por no haberlo notado antes, por amor a Melitele tenía su boca entre las piernas de una chica bonita y a su brujo cerca ¿Quién miraría a alguien más?

Se alejó rápidamente antes de que lo golpearan y observo, intentando parecer culpable como el prometido de la dama lo amenazaba de castración. Vio a Geralt, como siempre siendo su caballero a regañadientes, preparado para pelear y la brillante idea de que podía ser el momento perfecto para otra prueba ilumino su mente.

  * Todo es un malentendido, caballero, verá – Empezó y notó que incluso a la distancia su brujo resoplaba en su pésimo intento de protegerse, si supiera. El tipo siguió amenazando al bardo y este lo permitió hasta que vio como el brujo se acercaba demasiado y el tipo estaba más que dispuesto a pegarle. La chica estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía hablar o gritar lo que le daba la excusa perfecta para alejar al tipo sin hacer a de cabello blanco sospechar. Puso su brazo sobre los del humano ofendido y lo arrastro un poco, alejándolo lo suficiente del brujo, él no se esperaba tal reacción así que lo permitió y Jaskier solo hablo de nuevo cuando sabía que el medallón de Geralt no vibraría por su magia, ya que iba a ser muy poca y lejana.
  * Verás, deberías relajarte – Vacío un poco de _magia en su voz_ , solo lo suficiente para convencer una mente tan débil como la de él – Tu prometida, tan bonita como es merece ser libre de culpas, ella solo quería un poco de disfrute, ¡No deberías querer golpearme! No pierdas el tiempo, solo quiero disfrutar y tu chica también, en lugar de hacer una escena, enséñale que eres todo lo que puede necesitar, que no tiene que buscar nada más, que tu boca tiene mucho amor que prodigar – Y era tan fácil, el chico era papilla en sus manos y no tenía la moral suficiente para fingir que le importaba manipularlo, además, era por un bien mayor, podía estar arreglando un matrimonio de otro modo infeliz.



El resto ocurrió muy rápido, con el chico tomando en brazos a la prometida, sin molestarse siquiera por sus faldas subidas y de tener un poco menos de autocontrol, Jaskier se hubiera reído en la cara de Geralt por la incertidumbre e incredulidad que ni siquiera su rostro de piedra había conseguido ocultar.

  * ¿Ves? – Se giró hacia el de ojos dorados cuando los novios desaparecieron, bueno, por lo menos la chica terminaría la noche bien, incluso sin el bardo – Se cuidarme por mi mismo a veces, Geralt.
  * Hmmm… Tu polla acabara matándote.



**III**

Geralt estaba de malhumor, eso era evidente y Jaskier no podía culparlo, en realidad, estaba cerca a acampando fuera de la desagradable ciudad que lo había contratado y que aun así se negó a darle hospedaje, aparentemente hasta allí _todavía_ no llegaban las canciones del bardo, por lo que el brujo ni siquiera pudo comprar los ingredientes para las pociones que necesitaba y Geralt detestaba ir poco preparado a una cacería y el bardo también porque eso generalmente significaba más heridas, menos pociones para curarlo, más jubones dañados y pánico en el fae, aunque nunca lo admitiera, así que después de que el de ojos dorados fuera a buscar el resto lejos del campamento y volviera dos horas después con peor humor pero sin ningún ingrediente, mascullando sobre como los jodidos pastos no crecían en aquella temporada, el castaño decidió que era hora de otra prueba.

  * Ya vuelvo.
  * El bosque es peligroso, no te alejes, no voy a ir a buscarte.
  * Querido brujo, ambos sabemos que lo harías – Declaro, a pesar del sonido incomodo que hizo el brujo por esto – Además necesito alejarme, voy a buscar tus hierbas.
  * ¿Qué? – Geralt merecía que lo reconocieran por contener la sonrisa cínica al escuchar las palabras de su bardo – Por favor, bardo, no encontraras nada, no es la época.
  * ¿Y sí lo hago?



Ni siquiera le permitió contestar, se adentró en el bosque con el fantasma de la risa de Geralt a la espalda, brujo incrédulo aquel. Se alejó lo suficiente, todavía tenía un poco de pánico que su brujo alguna vez percibiera la magia y fuera a buscarlo, encontrándolo donde no debía, o más bien, como no debía.

Finalmente encontró un rincón oscuro y agradeció mentalmente todos los años de estar con su brujo porque conocía los nombres y formas de las plantas al derecho y al revés así que las puso a crecer sin tener ninguna duda y en menos de diez minutos tenía todo listo. Se debatió si demorar un poco más para hacerlo más creíble o simplemente ir con su brujo y termino yendo por el camino imprudente, como siempre.

  * Querido brujo ¡Adivina que encontré! – Anunció lleno de risa e ignoro lo mejor que pudo la agresividad con la que Geralt le arranco de las manos las plantas, era fruto de su incredulidad, se repitió – Cuidado, bruto.
  * Hmm – Gruñó y Jaskier termino sacándole la lengua mientras el revisaba las plantas sin poder creerlo – ¿Dónde las encontraste?
  * Suerte de bardo.



Geralt le miro como si no pudiera creerle, incluso con algo de sospecha y la única reacción de Jaskier fue dedicarle una sonrisa enorme y descarada.

**IV**

Tanto Geralt como Jaskier percibieron la magia en el aire, justo antes de que un portal ocupara la mitad de su campamento y el bardo mascullara en contra de las hechiceras demasiado dramáticas, seguro de que se trataba de Yennefer porque nadie más gustaba tanto de las entradas teatrales como ella, a veces incluso sospechaba que la hechicera competía con él en dramatismo y quizás por eso no le agradaba, bueno, eso y que tenía a Geralt por su mascota.

  * Geralt, bardo.
  * Yennefer – Jaskier mascullo, destilando veneno en su voz.
  * Necesito que hagas algo – Se dirigió al brujo e ignoro magistralmente el bufido despectivo del bardo.
  * ¿Alguna vez apareces por algo diferente? – Jaskier sabía que debía morderse la lengua, pero la de ojos violetas era demasiado insoportable para eso.
  * ¿Alguna vez dejas de perseguir a Geralt como un cachorro perdido? – El sonido de absoluta indignación del castaño – Dime Jaskier ¿Cuánto llevas siguiéndolo? ¿Veinte años? ¿Treinta? ¿Eso no es como la mitad de la vida de un humano? – El bardo ni siquiera pudo hacer nada más que gruñir, adivinando exactamente a lo que se refería la desagradable hechicera – Las arrugas son cada vez más notorias.



Fue ese el momento en que el cazamonstruos decidió intervenir, evitando que su bardo se lanzara en lo que pensaba sería una batalla perdida contra la otra. Discutió un poco con la de cabello oscuro y mientras tanto el de ojos azules se enfurruño en el rincón más alejado de la fogata, despotricando sobre las mujeres hermosas y sin corazón.

Solo fue hasta que Yennefer se fue que Geralt lo confrontó con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos, para ser alguien tan estoico, sus ojos podían ser increíblemente expresivos cuando se le conocía, al igual que sus gruñidos.

  * ¿Qué?
  * Tu cara.
  * Mi cara ¿Qué? Geralt, todavía no leo mentes, tienes que intentar hablar de vez en cuando, ejercita tu lengua.
  * Tu cara no tiene ninguna arruga ¿Qué edad tienes Jaskier?
  * ¡Eso es muy grosero de preguntar, bruto! – Se quejó, sintiendo un poco de nervios – Y un bardo nunca esta en la obligación de contestar, además, tengo excelentes tratamientos de cuidado facial…
  * Que nunca usas, tu solo usas aceites para perfumar o cosas para relajarte y demás, nunca nada para tu cara. Y Yennefer tiene razón, nos conocemos hace más de veinte años y tu todavía luces…
  * Yennefer esto, Yennefer aquello – Mascullo – ¿Solo notas eso cuando ella lo dice? – Un poco de celos se filtro por su voz e intento disimularlo lo mejor que podía – Además esta claro que no voy a traer mis tratamientos al camino, Geralt, son demasiado caros para perderlos en una pelea de taberna o algo así.
  * Hmm…



Aquello zanjo la discusión aunque los ojos del brujo no abandonaron a Jaskier durante las siguientes horas.

**V**

Geralt llevaba una racha de trabajos horribles que tenían a su bardo aterrorizado y el descarado ni siquiera parecía preocupado por esto, estaba golpeado, magullado y todos los sinónimos, Jaskier había tenido que limpiar más sangre que nunca y estaba a punto de enloquecer, de tal forma que cuando llegaron al siguiente pueblo y el muy idiota de su brujo acepto el siguiente contrato incluso sin estar completamente curado del anterior, por mucho que él dijera lo contrario, el bardo decidió que había tenido suficiente y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Fingió tener que ir al mercado del lugar por una tontería y busco un detalle pequeño, que no molestara a su brujo durante la cacería pero lo suficientemente bueno para encantarlo y proteger a su querido corazón, quien parecía no querer cuidarse a sí mismo.

Encontró el regalo ideal, útil para que Geralt no lo rechazara y algo que el propio Jaskier podría conseguir en una ocasión normal. Una pequeña cinta de cuero, del grosor ideal para atar el cabello de su brujo y una que además sabía que Geralt tendría que reemplazar muy pronto así que no tenía forma de negarse.

Busco un rincón en los límites del asentamiento, un lugar solitario y alejado de la posada. Allí obro su magia, conjuro toda la protección que podía y luego lo empapo en su olor para enmascarar el dulzor empalagoso de la magia fae.

Y después de volver a la posada, pelear una hora con su brujo de blancos cabellos, este salio de allí, listo para su cacería con todos los encantamientos de protección que una pequeña liga de cuero podía contener y un sentimiento que prefería no analizar en su estómago, una calidez deliciosa, propia del aroma de Jaskier a su alrededor.

**+1**

Jaskier nunca pensó que aquel día llegaría, nunca pensó que fuera posible y que tendría que ser así, pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra y quería ponerlo contra la espada y la pared, por medio de una cacería que salió espantosamente mal, con su brujo a punto de morir si no hacía nada o de intentar asesinarlo si hacía algo.

Solo demoro unos segundos en decidir. Geralt podía odiarlo, marchitaría su corazón, pero lo permitiría, pero _Geralt no podía morir._

Así que mientras observaba oculto como el colihendido más grande que había visto en su vida se acercaba a su cada vez más herido brujo, no lo pudo soportar más.

El encanto se rompió ante su voluntad, sus alas fueron libres y sus cuernos crecieron a su longitud real en una fracción de segundo mientras que a su alrededor todo vibraba de magia y poder. Geralt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la bestia todavía menos,

Las plantas se sometieron a su voluntad y atraparon al monstruo antes de que se acercara más, el fae voló frente a su brujo, formando una barrera entre él y el colihendido incluso si eso ocasionó un grito apenas contenido en su brujo.

La lucha, si es que se podía denominar así, no duro mucho, la magia de un ser feérico era demasiado potente para la más fuerte de las bestias y un colihendido no era competencia. Lo mato antes de atreverse a girar hacia Geralt, tenía miedo de observar el odio o la repulsión en sus ojos, había jugado con la idea, pero exponerse a tal nivel nunca había sido una opción y tenía miedo de la reacción de su brujo.

Geralt ni siquiera hablo durante los primeros segundos, mientras miraba a Jaskier de una forma ilegible y el bardo, que nunca había tenido complejos, se sintió más tímido que nunca, completamente expuesto al brujo, con sus alas y cuernos a su máximo esplendor. Se sentía demasiado nervioso.

  * Geralt, por favor, por favor, di algo, lo que sea, solo di algo – La tensión había sido demasiado para soportar.
  * Eres…
  * Un fae.
  * Hermoso, Jaskier.



Bueno, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, Jaskier busco los ojos de Geralt, llenos de oscuridad como fruto de las pociones y de alguna manera supo que en verdad pensaba lo que acaba de decir, pero eso era imposible ¿No?

  * Creo que perdiste mucha sangre, querido brujo, estas diciendo tonterías.



Geralt no contesto, por lo menos no con palabras, arrastro a Jaskier con él y antes de que el bardo pudiera procesar lo que ocurría realmente, estaba siendo besado por el maravilloso y perfecto Geralt de Rivia, también conocido como el dueño, literalmente, de su corazón. Las preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza pero sus labios eran tan increíbles que decidió que podían esperar otro poco más, mientras los labios de su brujo siguieran en los suyos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, espero que Geralt y Jaskier no hayan estado muy fuera de caracter pero nunca los había escrito, aunque debo admitir que me encanto hacerlo, así que probablemente me volverán a ver por aquí.


End file.
